Lorelei
by Jen2MAG
Summary: Lorelei n'est pas une adolescente comme les autres. Âgée de cinq ans, Lorelei, se retrouvent rapidement hospitalisée, suite au supplice de ses grand-parents. Carlisle Cullen, médecins de la famille Rodriguez, découvre ce qui la rend spécial; son ADN. Désormais adultes, Lorelei retourne a Forks après les avoir quittée a l'age de seize ans; Carlisle ayant faussée les résultats.


**Peut-être. C'est ce qui a été dit. J'aimerais tellement revoir son visage, entendre sa voix a nouveau. Nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis qu'elle est partit avec ses grand-parents, qui venait récupérer Lorelei, lorsqu'ils on su que Carlisle leur avaient mentit. Nous l'avons élevée comme notre propre fille. Notre propre enfant.**

 _Les grand-parents de cette petite brune était a son chevet. Elle souffrait. Je ne saurais comment atténuer cette douleur. Je connais un moyen, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, a nouveau. Je demande au grand-parents de bien vouloir sortir. Ils l'ont fait avec gentillesse. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentils que ces vieilles personnes. Je pose ma main sur son front. Elle est brûlante, pour moi surtout._

 _-Infirmière, j'ai besoin de vous._

 _-Oui, Docteur Cullen._

 _-Pouvez-vous prendre sa température. J'ai un appel a passer._

 _-Bien entendu._

 _Je lui souris de plus belle avant de me diriger vers mon bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui arriver? La grippe espagnole n'est plus depuis des années. Je dois découvrir ce qui se passent. J'appelle Esme. Peut-être aura-t-elle des réponses plus claire que les miennes. Je raccroche alors qu'elle me dit qu'elle s'en venait de ce pas. L'infirmière, a laquelle j'avais demander de prendre la température de cette petite de cinq ans, accourue vers moi, le thermomètre en main. 40 degrés de fiè m'étonne que cette gamine a besoin de soins. Je cours rapidement vers sa chambre. Un crie était sortie de sa bouche. Je ferme la porte, les rideaux, tout ce qui pourrait montrer ce qui se passent de pas normal. Ses yeux, fermés depuis tout a l'heures, sont ouvert et verts Fluo. Je n'ai jamais vue ça. 'Carlisle, c'est Esme, laisse-moi entrer' Esme! J'étais complètement entrain de l'oublier. Je lui ouvre la porte avant de la refermer a double tour. Elle reste surprise, ne t'en fait pas , moi aussi j'ai été surpris. Esme m'avoue qu'elle ne comprend pas, elle non plus. Nous avons tellement vécu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ceci arrive._

 _-On doit lui faire une prise de sang._

 _-Calme-là d'Abord._

 _-Je ne sais pas si c'est possible Esme._

 _-Comment ça tu ne sais pas?_

 _-Ses yeux était verts. Ils ont passée a brun, gris, rouge, or et pour finir Argent._

 _-Qu'est-ce que nous faisons alors?_

 _-On doit lui faire une prise de sang._

 _Elle soupire. Je regarde son dossier. **Lorelei Rodriguez, cinq ans et demi. Ses grands-parents l'on amené d'urgence alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pousser des cris. Ils ont pensées a des cauchemars au début, puis elle se réveillais avec des ecchymoses.** Comment se fait-il qu'elle se réveille avec des bleus sur tout le corps. Elle n'a aucun allergies connu. Je demande a Esme de trouver une veine sur son bras droit, alors que je prend une aiguille. Je stabilise son bras, et Esme se charge d'y insérée l'aiguille. Elle s'est cassée. L'aiguille s'est cassées. Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est la seule façons de pouvoir avoir de son sang. Ma femme trouvent rapidement la jugulaire de la petite. J'attrape un bots et un couvercle. Elle la mord qu'un peu, mais pas assez pour la transformer. Le sang coule. J'en recueille un peu, avant de pansés la 'blessures' _

_-Son sang a un goût étrange Carlisle._

 _-Et que goût-il?_

 _-Le métal, mélanger a de l'argent et de la peinture je crois._ _Comment ça se fait qu'il est se goût?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien pour le moment._

 _Je donne le prélèvement a une infirmière. Celle-ci par de suite l'analyser. Les résultats ne seront s'en doute d'aucune aide. Esme est restée avec Lorelei, alors que je cherche ses grands-parents. J'ai fais tout l'hôpital, et je ne l'ai est pas trouver. Ils ne l'ont quand même pas laisser ici toute seule? C'est clairement quelques choses qui ne se fait pas. Surtout a une gamine de cinq ans! C'est incroyable comment les gens peuvent être près a tout pour abandonner quelqu'un. Je retourne auprès de ma patiente et ma femme. Esme lui caressait la tête._

 _-Ça me manque. Je veux élever un nouvel enfant Carlisle._

 _-Je n'ai pas trouver les gens avec qui elle était._

 _Elle s'est retournée vers moi, comme si cette réponse était une révélation. Le mot 'non' sors de ma bouche plusieurs fois. Il n'est pas question que je garde cette petite. Elle est tout sauf comme nous. Une infirmière me donne les résultat de mon analyse. C'est quoi ça? C'est clairement impossible. Ça ne se peut pas. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas, comme si ce n'était qu'un illusion. Esme me regarde._

 _-Ramène-là soupirais-je. Elle sera mieux soignée a la maison._

 _Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cette état Lorelei? Je vais trouver._

 _xxxx_

 _Ses grands-parents ont refuser de me croire au début. Moi aussi je refusais de me croire. J'ai fausser les résultat des analyse. J'ai supposé une mort d'une maladie inconnue a se jour. Ils ont insisté pour voir la chambre dans laquelle elle était. Deux infirmière la nettoyait. Elles leurs ont souhaitée leur condoléances. Deux jours. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle vit avec nous. Elle se porte mieux. Esme lui a même dit que nous étions ses parents. Je n'ai jamais cru que j'allais me faire appeler papa un jour. Je rentre chez moi, une fois ma journée de travaille terminer. Elle n'a plus d'ecchymoses, ce que je trouve fantastique. Elle cris quelques fois, mais Alice cours toujours dans sa chambre. Elles sont adorables toutes les deux. Lorelei me saute dans les bras une fois mon arrivée a la maison. Ses yeux sont restées Argent. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi._

 _-Tu permet a papa de faire une prise de sang a Lorelei?_

 _Elle hoche la tête, ayant peur des aiguilles, Emmett se ramène avec un ourson en peluche. Il reste près d'elle. Emmett était comme son protecteur. Ils ont bien réagis a l'arrivée de Lorelei. Rosalie moins par contre. C'était quelques choses de différents. Elle s'est habitué, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. J'attrape une seringue, et la petite brune se contracte._

 _-Hey, ma puce chuchote Emmett. Ça ne fera qu'un petit pincement, mais rien de douloureux. Détend-toi d'accord?_

 _-D'accord._

 _Je réussi a planter l'aiguille dans sa veine, sans que cette dernière ne se cassent. Edward et Esme retenait Jasper, loin et hors de la pièce. C'était mieux pour Lorelei. Cette dernière se demande toujours pourquoi il est distant. Rosalie et Alice se sont trouvées un excuse, plutôt bidon, mais ça a marché pour la gamine._


End file.
